Power Gating (PG) is a technique for reducing leakage power in, e.g., low power devices, for example, in battery-powered electronic devices. A power switch can be used to connect and disconnect an electric load to and from a power supply. The load can thus be energized and de-energized by controlling the power switch in an appropriate manner. The load may, for instance, comprise an electronic circuit. A plurality of loads, e.g. a plurality of electronic circuits on the same integrated circuit die, may be connected in parallel to a common power supply. Each load may have its own power switch so that the load in question can be energized and de-energized, i.e., powered on and off, individually. For instance, the load may thus be powered on and off while the other loads remain on power.